Kerry Shale
|birthplace = Winnipeg, Manitoba, Canada |family = Suzanne Shale (spouse) |nationality = Canadian |occupation = Actor Voice Actor Writer Singer |areas_active = London |active = 1978-present |status = Active |website = Kerry Shale }} Kerry Shale (born June 17th, 1958) is a Canadian actor, voice actor, singer and writer. Career Kerry Shale is a North American actor, based in London, England. He has worked on stage in the West End, the Royal Court and at the Royal National Theatre. His first film was Barbra Streisand's Yentl. Other early films include Little Shop of Horrors. Kerry has a long association with acclaimed director Michael Winterbottom: Jude, Welcome to Sarajevo, Code 46 and Genova. Recent films include Show Dogs. Kerry has worked at The National Theatre, The Almeida, Hampstead, The Donmar Warehouse, Riverside Studios, The Gate and The Royal Court. In Edinburgh, he wrote and performed six solo shows at The Traverse, The Assembly Rooms and The Pleasance. West End work includes The Normal Heart and Frost/Nixon. Early TV credits ranged from Ronnie Corbett’s godson in Sorry! to Mr Beaver in BBC’s The Lion, The Witch & the Wardrobe. Recent work includes New Tricks and Mr. Selfridge, as well as The Trip, Life's Too Short, Not Going Out, Doctor Who and Steven Poliakoff's Gideon's Daughter. For BBC Radio, Kerry has acted in hundreds of plays including his own adaptations of Dr. Strangelove and A Confederacy of Dunces. He has been the voice of Bill Bryson and Woody Allen, F. Scott Fitzgerald and Mark Twain. Book of the Week readings include Nilsson’s biography and Philip Glass’s memoirs. His many animation voices include Gnasher in Dennis and Gnasher, Sir Topham Hatt (The Fat Controller) (US) and Diesel (UK/US) in Thomas & Friends. He plays dozens of characters in the BAFTA and Emmy-winning Cartoon Network series The Amazing World of Gumball. He has read many audio books, including all the Jack Reacher thrillers by Lee Child. Filmography Live-Action Dubbing Films *''Asterix & Obelix Take On Caesar'' (1999) - Unhygenix Animation Dubbing Animated Series *''Thomas & Friends'' (2009-2017) - Diesel, 'Arry, Bert (UK Dub) **Henry, Gordon, James (Seasons 13-18), Sir Topham Hatt (Seasons 13-18), Dash, Scruff, Diesel (Seasons 19-21), 'Arry, Bert, Harold, Max, Kevin, Mr. Percival (US Dub) Animated Films *''Asterix & the Big Fight'' (1989) - Additional Voices (UK Dub) *''Thomas & Friends: Hero of the Rails'' (2009) - Henry, Gordon, James, Sir Topham Hatt, Kevin (US Dub) *''Thomas & Friends: Misty Island Rescue'' (2010) - Henry, Gordon, James, Sir Topham Hatt, Dash, Harold, Kevin (US Dub) **Diesel (UK Dub) *''Thomas & Friends: Day of the Diesels'' (2011) - Henry, Gordon, James, Sir Topham Hatt, 'Arry, Bert, Sidney, Norman, Kevin (US Dub) **Diesel, 'Arry, Bert, Sidney, Norman (UK Dub) *''Thomas & Friends: Blue Mountain Mystery'' (2012) - Henry, James, Sir Topham Hatt, Kevin, Mr. Percival (US Dub) **Diesel (UK Dub) *''Thomas & Friends: King of the Railway'' (2013) - Henry, Gordon, James, Sir Topham Hatt, Kevin (US Dub) **Diesel (UK Dub) *''Thomas & Friends: Tale of the Brave'' (2014) - Henry, Gordon, James, Sir Topham Hatt, Kevin (US Dub) *''Thomas & Friends: The Adventure Begins'' (2015) - Henry, Gordon (US Dub) *''Thomas & Friends: Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure'' (2015) - Henry, Gordon, Kevin (US Dub) *''Thomas & Friends: The Great Race'' (2016) - Henry, Gordon, Scruff, Diesel, Kevin (US Dub) **Scruff, Diesel (UK Dub) *''Thomas & Friends: Journey Beyond Sodor'' (2017) - Henry, Gordon (US Dub) **Kevin (UK Dub) *''Thomas & Friends: Big World, Big Adventures'' (2018) - Henry, Gordon, Diesel, Mr. Percival, Beau (US Dub) **Diesel, Beau (UK Dub) Video Game Dubbing *''Ni no Kuni: Wrath of the White Witch'' (2011) - Additional Voices External Links *Kerry Shale at the Internet Movie Database *Kerry Shale at the Anime News Network's encyclopedia Category:Voice Actors Category:Canadian Voice Actors Category:Writers Category:Singers Category:United Kingdom-Based Voice Actors Category:Voice Actors for Manga Entertainment